hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mikako Komatsu
Mikako Komatsu (小松 未可子 Komatsu Mikako) to seiyū użyczająca głosu Wy w CD dramie oraz adaptacji anime mang Hetalia: Axis Powers/Hetalia: World Stars. Inne role * A Lull in the Sea (Miuna Shiodome) * A Place Further Than The Universe (Hanami Yasumoto) * Active Raid (Yasuharu Funasaka) * Ajin: Demi-Human (Izumi Shimomura) * Akame ga Kill! (Sayo) * Aldnoah.Zero (Inko Amifumi) * Aoharu x Machinegun (Hotaru Tachibana) * Atom: The Beginning (Motoko Tsutsumi) * BBK/BRNK (Shizuru Taneomi) * Bodacious Space Pirates (Marika Katou) * Black Clover (Yuno) * Blue Spring Ride (Shuuko Murao) * Celestial Method (Shione Togawa) * Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (Yggdra) * Chain Chronicle: Short Animation (Cain) * Children of the Whales (Ginshu) * ClassicaLoid (Kanae Otowa) * Classroom of the Elite (Mio Ibuki) * Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (Kate Novak) * Danchigai (Yayoi Nakano) * Day Break Illusion (Serena Tsukuyomi) * Descending Stories: Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinju (Shinnosuke) * Detatoko Princess (Lapis) * Dimension W (Salva Ene Tibesti) * Eromanga Sensei (Ayame Kagueazaka) * Food Wars! The Second Plate (Taki Tsunozaki) * Fuuka (Sara Iwami) * Gangsta. (Ginger) * Girls & Panzer (Saki Maruyama) * Gosick (Ian Musgrave) * Gourmet Girl Graffiti (Shiina) * Grimgar: Ashes and Illusions (Yume) * Gundam Build Fighters (Sei Iori) * Hakyu Hoshin Engi (Koushi) * Hand Shakers (Kodama Awaza) * Heroman (Joseph Carter Jones) * Hozuki's Coolheadedness (Princess Sakuya) * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?: Sword Oratoria (Fels) * K-Project (Neko) * Land of the Lustrous (Cinnabar) * Last Exile (Elio) * Lord Marksman and Vanadis (Alexandra Alshavin) * Love to Lie Angle (Yuu Tsukishiro) * Magica Wars (Rinka Kamiki) * Maria the Virgin Witch (Priapos) * Momokyun Sword (Kaguya) * Monster Strike (Uriel) * Miss Bernard said. (Shiori Kanbayashi) * My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected (Saika Totsuka) * Natsuiro Kiseki (Keita) * Natsume's Book of Friends (Kaoru Sonokawa) * Nekota no Koto ga Kininatte Shikatanai. (Mikiko Amane) * Nisekoi: False Love (Seishirou Tsugumi) * Noragami (Mutsumi) * Nyanko Days (Ro) * Overlord (Lupusregina Beta) * Plastic Memories (Andie) * Pokémon the Series: XYZ (Manon) * Pop Team Epic (Popuko) * Pretty Rhythm (Ito Suzuno) * Re:CREATORS (Selesia Upitiria) * Sakura Quest (Sanae Kouzuki) * Sanjougattai Transformers Go! (Isami Tatewaki) * Sanrio Boys (Reira) * Say "I Love You". (Mihiro) * Sengoku Collection (Itousai Ittou) * Soul Eater NOT! (Eternal Feather) * Snow White with the Red Hair (Eugena Shenazard) * Sunday Without God (Ulla Eulesse Hecmatika) * Symphogear (Kuriyo Andou) * Taboo Tattoo (Bluesy Fluesy) * Takunomi (Kae Midorikawa) * Tales of Zestiria the X (Rose) * Tari Tari (Jan) * Tesagure! Bukatsu-mono (Hina Usami) * The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (Naotaka Magara) * The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. (Riki Jr. No. 2) * The Garden of Words (Aizawa) * The Squid Girl (Tanaka) * This Art Club Has a Problem! (Shizuka) * Towanoquon (Yuma) * Tsugumomo (Tadataka Tadata) * Ushio and Tora (Asako Nakamura) * Wolf Girl & Black Prince (Aki Tezuka) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Kotori Mizuki) Kategoria:Aktorzy głosowi Kategoria:Japoński dubbing Kategoria:Ludzie